Nothing Impossible
by Shizukano aizawa
Summary: "Dia mencintaiku, Ino? Bagaimana bisa? Dia belum mengenalku, kan? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal itu?" / "saat dia memintamu menjadi pacarnya, dia akan langsung menemuimu." / Sasuke OOC (sangat). / My real life story, ;) / RnR?


_I hope, I never falling in love with him. We're so far. I'm in New York, and he's in Japan. I never know him before, so how can I falling in love?!_

_._

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

_Story by Shizukano Aizawa_

_Warning: AU, OOC (sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

Nothing Impossible

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan, bola mata sewarna _emerald_ milikku mencari-cari letak keberadaan handphone flip berwarna hitam milikku. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku duduk dan bersandar pada tembok di samping tempat tidurku. Aku membukanya dan melihat beberapa pesan tertera di sana. Teman kampusku dan… oh _God_, kenapa dia masih saja mengirimiku pesan!

Aku membuka pesannya dan mendapati isi pesan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya ia hanya menanyakan kabar, hari ini aku benar-benar terkejut ia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan.

_**SHIT! : **_

_**Do you still have a boyfriend?**_

Aku membalasnya enggan. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berhubungan dengan anak ini!

_**Cherry Blossom :**_

_**Of course I have. Why?**_

Selalu saja seperti ini! Aku terpaksa berbohong agar dia tidak menggangguku lagi. Hah! Aku menghela nafas bosan. Bisakah dia benar-benar pergi dari hidupku?! Ia membalasnya, cepat sekali. Aku segera membukanya dan membacanya.

_**SHIT! :**_

_**Nothing. I just want to ask you to be my girlfriend, but… you have a boyfriend. **_

_WHAT?!_ Apa-apaan anak ini?! Apa dia pikir aku ingin menjadi pacarnya?! Cih! Itu tidak mungkin!

Aku menutup kembali handphone ku dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Aku bergegas mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku akan terlambat ke kampus jika meladeni orang aneh itu.

.

.

"_Mom_, nanti aku akan pulang sore karena aku akan ke rumah Tenten dulu bersama Ino." Aku mengambil beberapa roti bakar yang di buat _Mommy_. _Daddy_ menatapku.

"Apa tugasmu sebanyak itu setiap harinya?" _Daddy_ bertanya, ia meminum teh hangat yang disediakan _mommy_.

"_Yes, dad._ Setiap harinya. Tapi itu tidak membuatku bosan, tenang saja. Aku menyukai bidang kesehatan. Bukankah _dad_ tahu itu?" Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada _dad_. Ia tersenyum.

"_Daddy know it, dear._" _D_addy tersenyum padaku. _Mommy_ mencubit pipiku gemas, ia baru saja dari dapur dan membawa beberapa mangkuk sup untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"Jangan lupakan makan siangmu nanti, Sakura. _Mommy_ tidak ingin kau terlalu _focus_ pada tugas-tugasmu hingga melupakan kesehatanmu." _Mommy_ duduk, aku mengangguk. Tetap pada posisi berdiriku.

"Aku tidak akan sampat makan sup itu _mom,_ jadi berikan saja itu pada Sasori dan Gaara." Aku tersenyum, _mommy_ menghela nafas, sudah tahu kebiasaanku tidak akan sempat sarapan dipagi hari.

"Baiklah, akan _mommy _berikan pada kakak kembarmu itu nanti. Sudahlah, kau pergi saja, _dear._ Nanti kau bisa terlambat. Bukankah kau juga harus menjemput Ino?" Aku mengangguk, tersenyum. Aku bergegas memakai sepatuku dan berjalan kearah mobilku terparkir. Setelahnya, aku menjalankan mobilku menuju rumah Ino.

.

.

"Ino, aku ingin bolos saja hari ini. Sedang tidak ingin masuk. Bagaimana jika kita ke rumah Tenten? ia sedang tidak enak badan hari ini." Aku bertanya pada Ino dengan tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Terserah kau saja Saki, lagi pula hari ini aku juga sedang malas masuk. Aku akan ikut saja." Ia tersenyum, kemudian kembali fokus pada layar handphone miliknya, sepertinya ia sedang membalas pesan dari Sai, pacarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan menuju rumah Tenten." Aku bersorak senang, menjalankan mobilku menuju 623 2nd Ave, Ino menatapku tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di apartemen milik Tenten. Aku memarkirkan mobilku. Aku dan Ino segera menuju lantai 4, tepatnya kamar milik Tenten.

"Kalian tidak kekampus?" Tenten bertanya setelah sebelumnya menyuruh kami masuk.

"Tidak. Aku sedang malas." Aku membuka sepatuku dan berlari menuju sofa di ruangan itu. Ino mengikutiku, masih tetap fokus pada layar handphone miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Tenten membawakan beberapa minuman kaleng dari kulkas, menaruhnya di atas meja di depan kami. Ia ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Ino…" Aku berteriak, merengek frustasi. "Carikan aku pacar…." Aku menarik-narik tangannya. Ia menghela nafas. Tenten menatapku bingung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta dicarikan pacar?" Ino menatapku menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kalian tahu kontak di hp ku yang ku beri nama _**SHIT!**_?" Aku menatap mereka berdua bergantian, mereka mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dia menghubungiku lagi. Dan kali ini ia bertanya apakah aku masih memiliki pacar?"

"Lalu kau jawab apa, Saki?" Tenten dan Ino terkejut. Mereka menanti jawabanku.

"Tentu saja aku menjawab 'ya'! Aku tidak ingin menjadi pacar si sialan itu! Lagi pula, kalian tahu apa yang dia jawab? Dia bilang, '_Nothing. I just want to ask you to be my girlfriend, but… you have a boyfriend.'_ Dia percaya diri sekali, kan? Padahal sudah jelas aku tidak akan menerimanya walau kukatakan aku tidak punya pacar sekalipun. Huh!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Detik berikutnya, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Aku sedang kesulitan, Ino, Tenten!" Aku semakin menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Ino kemudian mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Kau itu seperti anak kecil sekali, Saki. Kapan kau akan bertambah dewasa, huh?!" Ino menertawaiku lagi. Tenten tersenyum, mengangguk setuju.

"Aku sudah dewasa, Ino. Ne, ayolah… carikan aku pacar." Aku menarik-narik tangannya -lagi-.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Ino tampak menyeringai kearahku. Aku menggeleng keras.

"Tidak! Kau tahu kan, dia itu sering sekali mengataiku anak-anak. Padahal dia sendiri terlihat seperti itu." Aku menatap malas Ino, ia tertawa.

"Hmm… lalu siapa? Apa kau mau teman satu kampus kita?" Ino menyeringai –lagi-.

"Tidak juga! Aku ingin seseorang yang tahu Jepang!" Tenten menatapku malas.

"Susah sekali untuk mencarinya disini, Saki. Atau coba Naruto saja." Tenten terkekeh melihat raut kesal di wajahku. Ia meminta maaf masih sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ah… apa kau ingin mencoba berkenalan dengan teman Naruto, Saki? Namanya kalau tidak salah… tunggu sebentar, kemarin aku mencatatnya di _note_-ku." Ino membuka tasnya, mencari _note_ miliknya, setelah mendapatkannya ia kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tasnya. "Namanya, Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah marganya itu… uhm… Uchiha. Ya, Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" Aku berfikir sejenak. Lalu menatap Ino lagi, aku tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jika nanti malam Naruto menghubungiku lagi, aku akan mengabarimu, okay?" Aku mengangguk setuju.

Dan setelahnya, kami pun bercerita hal lain. Bersenang-senang, dan bermain di apartemen Tenten hari itu.

.

.

"_Chibi_, ayo bangun! Bukankah pagi ini kau ada kelas?" Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan, menatap sosok anak laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah duduk di tempat tidurku, menatapku.

"Ng… tunggu sebentar lagi Sasori." Aku kembali menutup mataku, aku benar-benar mengantuk pagi ini. Lelah karena tadi malam aku harus mengerjakan tugasku yang menumpuk.

"Anak perempuan itu tidak boleh bangun kesiangan, _Chibi_. Bagaimana jika kau punya suami nanti? Kau tidak malu jika ia yang membangunkanmu setiap paginya?" Mulai lagi ceramah Sasori. Padahal biasanya juga dia dan Gaara yang bangun kesiangan.

"Aku tidak ada kelas hari ini Sasori." Aku membuka mataku, menatapnya malas.

"Benarkah? Lalu untuk apa kau mengerjakan tugasmu sampai larut tadi malam?" Ia menatapku, menyeringai. Huh! Mana mungkin aku membohongimu.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Hanya saja tugas-tugas ini akan diberikan hari ini, Sasori. Dan penyerahan tugas-tugas ini tidak ditentukan waktunya." Aku menatap malas pada Sasori. Ia tampak kecewa, kemudian mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Walau begitu, kau tetap harus bangun. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, ingat umurmu sudah 19 tahun." Ia menarik hidungku, mencubitnya.

"Aku tahu, Sasori. Kalian saja yang menganggapku seperti anak-anak." Aku menggembungkan pipiku, duduk dari posisi tidurku. Ia mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Itu karena kau memang seperti anak-anak. Tinggimu saja 158cm, sifatmu hiperaktif, lalu apa lagi? Ah wajahmu saja seperti anak SMP. Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian yang kau ceritakan padaku dan Gaara?" Ia menyeringai –lagi-.

"Biarkan saja! Lagi pula aku masih bisa tinggi! Lihat saja, huh!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal, Sasori terkekeh. "Eh, memang cerita yang mana?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku menatapnya tanda bingung.

"Saat kau, Ino, dan Tenten makan di luar itu. Masa kau lupa? Saat penjualnya bertanya padamu apa kau masih sekolah itu."

"Ah, aku ingat itu! Sudah, jangan dikatakan lagi Sasori! Aku tidak mau dengar…." Aku menutup kupingku, ia tertawa. Menepuk kepalaku lembut dan berdiri. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Sudahlah, mandi sana! Sudah lama kita tidak sarapan bersama, kan?" Ia menatapku, tersenyum lembut. Aku mengangguk, membalas senyumnya. Sasori berjalan keluar kamarku, menutup pintu. Aku bergegas mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku. Kuharap hari ini hari yang indah untukku dan semuanya.

.

.

Aku membersihkan mulutku dari sisa makanan yang menempel, begitu juga _mom, dad,_ dan kedua kakak kembarku. Aku membantu _mommy_ membersihkan meja makan, _dad_ dan kedua kakakku sudah berpindah ke ruang keluarga.

_Dad_ masih membaca koran paginya saat aku berjalan mendekati mereka, Sasori dan Gaara tengah asyik bermain _play station_. Aku menatap jam dinding di ruangan itu. Sudah jam 9, aku harus segera bersiap-siap menjemput Ino. Aku ingin mendengar ceritanya.

Aku menuju kamarku, mengambil tas dan kunci mobilku. Aku berjalan ke dapur, meminta izin pada _mommy._

"_Mom,_ aku ke rumah Ino ya, siang ini kami harus mengumpulkan tugas ke kampus. Dan nanti juga aku akan berada di apartemen Tenten sampai sore." Aku tersenyum setelah mendapat anggukan dan senyuman dari _mommy_. Aku mencium kedua pipi _mommy_. "_Jyaa ne_…."

"_Chibi_, kau kemana?" Aku mendengar Sasori berteriak ke arahku, aku berhenti, menatapnya.

"Aku ingin pergi bermain. Weeek." Aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya, ia menatapku kesal. Aku terkekeh. "Aku akan ke apartemen Tenten, tapi sebelumnya aku akan menjemput Ino dan memberikan tugas ke kampus dulu." Aku tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian kembali fokus pada _Play Station_-nya.

"_Be careful, _Saki." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Gaara. Dia memang kakak yang tidak banyak bicara, berbeda sekali dengan Sasori.

Aku menutup pintu rumah, berjalan ke arah mobilku terparkir. Aku menyalakan mesin mobilku, menjalankannya menuju rumah Ino.

.

.

Aku kini mengendarai mobilku menuju apartemen Tenten bersama Ino. Kami baru saja menyerahkan tugas pada pengajar di kampus. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar cerita Ino. Ah, kuharap hasilnya baik.

Beberapa menit perjalanan, aku dan Ino sampai di apartemen Tenten. Aku segera berlari ke arah sofa di ruangan itu. Huh! Lelah sekali karena tadi harus mencari pengajar kami untuk memberikan tugas itu. Aku menatap Ino dan Tenten yang kini sudah duduk di depanku bergantian, mereka menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ino… bagaimana?" Apa aku terlihat antusias sekali, sampai mereka berdua menatapku aneh begitu?! Ah, kuharap tidak.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Ino menatapku, tersenyum jahil. Ingin berpura-pura lupa, eh?

"Jangan berpura-pura lupa begitu. Aku tau kau ingat." Ia tertawa saat menatap wajahku yang cemberut. Ia mencubit pipiku.

"Baiklah _kodomo-chan_. Mau memulainya dari mana?" Ia tertawa lagi saat melihatku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan. "_Okay_, akan kuceritakan dari awal, _ne._ _Demo…_ wajahmu jangan begitu. Yang ada, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bercerita."

"Berkonsentrasi apanya, Ino?" Tenten menatap Ino malas, Ino tertawa –lagi-.

"Ayolah, ceritakan…" Aku menarik-narik tangan Ino, memintanya segera menceritakan.

"_Hai hai._ Begini… kemarin sore Naruto menghubungiku. Kami melakukan _video call_. Dan ternyata saat itu Sasuke ada di sana." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, tersenyum jahil.

"Lalu, lalu?" Aku tersenyum senang, mengganti posisiku yang awalnya tiduran di sofa di hadapannya menjadi posisi duduk, antusias."

"Kemarin sore kau memberiku _message_, kan? Aku memberitahunya." Ino tersenyum jahil –lagi-.

"Eh? Yang mana?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Aku tidak ingat _message_ apa itu.

"Itu, saat kau mengatakan… _'I want to sleep. I want to meet Sasuke and Naruto in my dream. See ya, Ino'._ Kau ingat?" Aku membelalakkan mataku, Tenten terkejut menatapku, dan Ino? Ia tampak senang sekali sudah berhasil mengerjaiku.

"A-apa kau mengatakannya pada mereka?" Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, masih terkejut.

"_Of course, kodomo-chan_." Astaga… aku benar-benar malu sekarang.

"La-lalu apa yang mereka katakan?" Aku memeluk bantalan sofa itu, menutupi wajahku hingga hanya memperlihatkan kedua mataku dan rambutku.

"Naruto hanya tertawa, tapi kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Sasuke? Dia bilang, '_hontou desuka? Totemo kawaii shoujo da yo ne, Saki wa. Aitakutte o…. Ne Dobe, New York e iku yo!'_ " Ino melanjutkan, aku semakin tersenyum senang, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dan menarik benang di sudut bibirku. Aku menutup wajahku malu. Ino dan Tenten terkekeh.

"Tapi… apa artinya itu, Ino?" Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa kau masih baru belajar bahasa Jepang, _ne_, Tenten." Tenten mengangguk, Ino menjelaskan artinya. "Artinya itu, 'Benarkah? Saki benar-benar anak perempuan yang manis. Aku ingin bertemu…. Hei Naruto, ayo pergi ke New York.' Bagaimana? Mengerti?" Ino tersenyum dan kembali menatapku saat sudah mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Tenten.

"_Demo ne_, Ino… bukankah Sasuke tidak tahu aku? Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan aku _kawaii_?" Ino memutar kedua bola mata sewarna _aquamarine-_nya bosan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau lupa kalau Naruto itu punya fotomu di leptopnya satu folder, _plus _rekaman video dan suara kita?" Ah ya, aku lupa jika dia dulu pernah mengatakannya. Aku mengangguk, Ino kembali melanjutkan. Tenten berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng dan menaruhnya di atas meja di hadapan kami.

"Ah ya, kemarin itu Sasuke seperti ingin menangis dan marah besar." Aku terkejut, begitu juga Tenten.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tenten bertanya, aku menatap Ino penasaran.

"Karena aku menceritakan sikap mantanku, Hidan. Dan saat kau menangis karena di bentak Hidan." Ia tersenyum. Menarik hidungku, mencubitnya. Aku menatap Ino kesal, ia terkekeh lalu melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Sasuke mengatakan, Hidan tidak pantas hidup. Seharusnya dia malu sebagai seorang _otoko_. Dan saat aku mengatakan kau sakit, wajahnya berubah sedih." Aku menatap Ino antusias, ingin tahu semua apa yang mereka katakan, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Saki, inilah menurutku percakapan konyol kami. Aku mengatakan, _'I really confused to choice one for, _Saki.' Lalu Naruto menjawab, _'Me? Actually I'm not sure _Saki_ like me. Maybe you can ask to Teme, _Ino.' Sasuke menunduk, aku bisa melihat wajahnya saat itu memerah, Saki. Aku ingin tertawa saat itu, kau tahu. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mengatakan, _'Do-dobe… kokoro wa hen da ne, doushi yo?'_" Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, dan bertanya –lagi-, apa maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Maksudnya itu, 'Na-Naruto… hatiku rasanya aneh, bagaimana ini?' Mengerti?" Aku tersenyum. Tenten membalas senyumku, aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku lagi pada Ino, ia melanjutkan.

"Lalu aku dan Naruto bertanya, _'kimi wa _Saki,_ suki nandeshou?'_ Dan Sasuke kembali membuang mukanya, ia menarik nafas dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku menahan tawaku saat itu. Ia berkata, _'tabun… _Saki _ga suki. Totemo _Saki_ o dekishimeru ga hoshii na.'_ Yang artinya, 'mungkin… aku menyukai Saki. Aku sangat ingin memiliki Saki.'" Ino memeluk bantalan sofa, memperagakannya seolah-olah ialah Sasuke yang sedang memelukku. Aku merasa wajahku kini semakin memerah. Tenten tertawa geli, ia berusaha merebut bantalan sofa yang menutupi wajahku. Tapi aku lebih kuat darinya.

Aku kemudian menurunkan bantalan sofa itu dari wajahku dan kembali menatap Ino yang tersenyum jahil ke arahku. Aku meminta Ino kembali menceritakannya, ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi.

"Ah ya Saki, kau ingat saat mengirimkan _message _padaku yang isinya, '_I love Sasuke so much_'?" Aku mengangguk lalu menatapnya. "Aku mengatakan padanya. Saat itu ia sedang bermain drum, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Saki? Dia jatuh dari tempat duduknya dan wajahnya merah sekali." Ino tertawa, mengingat kejadian itu. Ah, aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia. Pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa mengenalnya.

"Lalu dia mengatakan apa, Ino?" Aku menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Sasuke mengatakan, '_demo, _Saki_ wa totemo tooi dayo…. Maybe I can't catch her for me although I love her so much. She must thinking its all so fast to me to loving her. Maybe she doubt of me, dakara… kowai dayo… demo daisuki._'" Eh? Dia mencintaiku? Aku menatap Ino heran.

"Dia mencintaiku, Ino? Bagaimana bisa? Dia belum mengenalku, kan? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal itu?" Tenten mengangguk, menyetujui perkataanku, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan mencintaiku, padahal kami sangat jauh sekali dan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Aku juga saat itu terkejut, Saki. Tapi saat ku tanya, ternyata Naruto sudah menceritakan tentangmu pada Sasuke saat pertama kali aku mengenalkanmu pada Naruto." Ino menatapku datar. Aku mengangguk, begitu juga Tenten.

"Tapi Sasuke mengatakan, dia butuh waktu untuk mengendalikan dirinya, Saki. Dia sudah lama menyukaimu, tapi belum saatnya untuk memintamu menjadi pacarnya, begitu katanya. Lagi pula Sasuke juga mengatakan, saat dia memintamu menjadi pacarnya, dia akan langsung menemuimu di New York dan mengatakannya secara langsung hal itu." Aku mengangguk, berfikir. Aku senang, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa senang. Apa aku menyukainya? Ah, aku baru mengenalnya hari ini dan baru mendengar ceritanya hari ini. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya.

"Ah, dia juga memperlihatkan _wallpaper_ handphone-nya. Kau ingat saat rambutmu masih panjang? Dia memakai fotomu itu sebagai _wallpaper_ handphone-nya. Aku terkejut saat dia mengatakan, '_Ino… koko ni mitte kudasai.'_ Ah, aku iri sekali, Saki…." Aku menatap Ino malas, lalu menjitak kepalanya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus kepalanya. "Kenapa menjitakku?"

"Habis kau itu. Ingat Sai, Ino." Aku menatapnya malas, Ia terkekeh. "Ah ya, aku ingin mengenalnya, tahu lebih banyak tentangnya, ingin tahu orangnya seperti apa." Aku memajukan bibirku kesal. Tidak adil jika hanya dia yang tahu _character_-ku, bukan?

"_I'm so sorry, _Saki. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk tidak memberitahumu tentangnya." Ino menghela nafas. Merasa menyesal tidak bisa memberitahuku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengetahui tentangnya?" Aku menatap Ino kecewa, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sasuke mengatakan padaku, '_Leave her with all question about me in her brain. Just that thing which can make _Saki_ remember me._' Begitu. _Gomennasai._" Ino menatapku, meminta maaf. Aku tersenyum.

"Umm… _daijoubu._" Aku menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. Tenten kemudian mencubit pipiku dan pipi Ino gemas. "Kenapa mencubit pipi kami, Tenten?!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal, mengelus pipiku yang baru saja ia cubit dengan keras.

"Habis dari tadi aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti percakapan ini. _I don't know about love._" Tenten mengangkat bahunya. Aku menatap Ino yang ternyata juga sedang menatapku, kami tertawa.

"Makanya, kau juga harus segera cari pacar sana!" Ino tertawa mengejek Tenten. Tenten menatap Ino kesal.

"Aku masih ingin bebas." Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Ino. Aku tertawa. Dan hari itu di apartemen Tenten, kami bercerita banyak hal tentang cinta, Sasuke, dan Naruto, dan Ino yang masih saja mencoba menggodaku dengan menceritakan semua tentang Sasuke yang dia tahu."

**-Tsudzuku-**

**A/N :**

**Ne, minna~ Apa kabar? Hisashiburi ne~ . Ah, aku merindukan kalian~ Demo… gomennasai ne, aku belum sempat melanjutkan ceritaku yang berjudul "Jika F4 seorang gadis?!"~ Karena ideku di cerita itu sedang mampet ne~ .**

**Dan untuk cerita ini, bagaimana menurut mina-san? XD Baguskah? Jelekkah? Sebenarnya, cerita ini memang kisah nyataku yang baru beberapa hari lalu terjadi~ Tapi, ada beberapa adegan dan tempat yang ku ubah, seperti tempat tinggalku sekarang. Hohohohoho~ Aku benar-benar di Indonesia lho, bukan di New York, tapi anak laki-laki yang menjadi "Sasuke" dan "Naruto" disini benar-benar berasal dari Jepang~ Mommy dari sahabatku –ino- adalah sahabat dari mommy Naruto, makanya mereka bisa saling kenal.**

"**Naruto" di real life ku sangat lancar berbahasa Indonesia, walau bahasa yang dia gunakan saat berbicara denganku masih bahasa baku. Hanya saja "Sasuke"-nya tidak bisa bahasa Indonesia sedikitpun, karena memang dia asli Jepang dan tidak pernah datang ke Indonesia~ **

**Dan kata-kata bahasa Inggris dan Jepang di cerita, maafkan aku jika ada kesalahan, karena sebenarnya di real life saat itu aku berbicara dengan "ino" di-**_**message**_**, bukan secara langsung, dan aku masih menyimpan percakapannya, makanya ku kutip langsung saja, hohohohohoho~**

**Dan sebenarnya "kodomo-chan, Chibi" itu memang panggilanku dari mereka, apalagi "kodomoyarou". Huh! Aku kesal sekali dan ingin rasanya menyuruh "Naruto" mati saja. Dia tidak pernah menganggapku dewasa. Mengesalkan. Dan tidak habis pikirnya, mereka ternyata menyimpan fotoku. Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu "Sasuke" sebenarnya. Dia tidak bisa memakai sosmed, mengesalkan, kan?**

**Ah, aku malah jadi curcol disini~ XD /plak/ Terimakasih yang sudah mau repor-repot membaca curcolku /plak/ Ah, jangan lupakan untuk tinggalkan jejak di kotak reviewnya, minna~ XD**

**Arigatouuuu~ XD**


End file.
